Half of Winx: Disappearing
by musa2flora
Summary: Tritannus sets off a break for a while, after the Winx destroys the stone of Control. He sets off to a new hide out in Sparks water. Winx had notice that Tritannus hadn't done anything for a while. They used their Sirienx Powers to track down Tritannus down to Sparks, when they get their the Trix used a convergence on the Winx, but nothing happens. Later on, the effect happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Half of Winx: Disappearing! I really hope you enjoy it, I'm sorry if this chapter is short or a little boring cause I have to do the beginning so you'll understand better. If you would like to help build on to he story, please review. f you want me to contine please review. If you would like me to start a new story I a have a poll on my profile. Hopefully you'll like this story. Don't forget to review! :) **

**~~ musa2flora**

* * *

Infinite Ocean - Tritannus and Trix

"I can't believe they bet us!" ranted Tritannus.

"Come down Tritannus, we will find anothor way," said Icy sweatly.

"Talk about stuck up," said Darcy to Stormy.

"But we seriously need a plan, because the Winx keeps on messing us up," said Stormy.

"Maybe we should take a break and make a plan," said Icy."But we can't stay here, the other dorks will attack us. We should go somewhere they would not expect us to be, because its  
been attack, like Sparks," said Icy.

"Thats actually a great idea," said Tritannus. He began to swim with Icy, while the others sisters fake barf, and follwed.

Tritannus and the Trix walked through the Sparks portal. Darcy and Stormy started searching for a hideout. While Tritannus and Icy followed. They pasted tons of caves and stop at the end  
of sparks ocean. It the dark grey cavernish cave, with green vine all around it, and small amounts of grabage here and there.

"STOP! This place is perfect," said Tritannus. He started moving closer to the cave and began casting his only spell, around to make it look abandoned. After a few minutes, he enter his  
cave, followed by the Trix. Small rocks were falling off in some places.

"If a rock falls on me, I'm soo getting revenge on Tritannus," said Darcy, dodging rocks.

"You said sis," said Stormy looking over at Tritannus noticing him napping. "Great, I guess planning for our next step, is going to take a while."

''Wait where is Icy?'' asked Darcy.

"UUMMM,"wondered Stormy. As she was looking around finding her outside. "Found her," she pointed out. "She outside, it looks like she is doing some spells. Lets go see!"

They swam out of the cave, while dodging rocks. Looking to find Icy, they found at the top of the cave. They swam up towards her.

"What are you dorks doing here," said Icy rudely.

"Trying to see what your doing," said Darcy.

"Can't you tell! I'm casting spells t make a barrier, so no one can find us. When I mean no one, I mean the Winx," said Icy.

"Needs some help," said Darcy.

"No, I'm good. I don't you guys messing anything up, just start making plans with Tritannus," said Icy.

"But he's... OW!" said Stormy, rubbing her arm.

"Sure, we'll get on it," said Darcy. She began swimming grabbing Stormy to go with her.

"What are you doing, Tritannus is sleeping," said Stormy.

''I know we can make the plans without him," said Darcy, laughing evilly. "Why aren't you joining me?"

"Sorry." They began laughing evilly together.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Get Started!

**Here's the second chapter Let's Get Started! This chapter is about the Winx Club. Hopefully you guys like it! Updating again tomorrow! **

**Don't forget to Review,**

**musa2flora**

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Step ahead.**

Alfea - Winx Club

"We did it! We defeated Tritannus," happily said Stella.

"Correction Stella, we were one step ahead of him, causing us to have more time to find out the possibilities that he might do next," said Tecna.

"Tecna is right, we made more time, we should get started," said Bloom getting out her notepad.

"BLOOM!" said Stella taking away her notepad. "We just finish one of our missions, and you want to do more work!"

"Stella, we are the only ones who can save the Magix Dimension! We are not risking it," said Musa grabbing back the notebook.

"Fine. Can we at least celebration for today, at least," begged Stella.

"Maybe..." said Bloom looking at the other Winx Members.

"We did do a lot over the school year, we should take a break," said Flora sweetly.

"But I don't want to 'celebrate' guys. My family is indanger," said Aisha as a crystal tear rolled down her face.

"Aisha don't worry, we get on it," said Bloom. "But to make everyone statsified we will have a little bit of fun and then go back to work," she said staring at Stella.

"Actually Bloom, I'll stay with Aisha and get a head start," said Flora.

"Me too," said Tecna. " But can we get some help from Timmy and Helia, if thats ok with you Aisha."

"We need all the help we can get. Thanks guys that means a lot," said Aisha hugging them.

"Gonna call the guys," said Stella happily running out of the room.

"THE GUYS ARE HERE!" screamed Stella. "SNOOKUMS!"

"Hey beautiful," said Brandon lefting her off the ground.

''Sup Riven," said Musa hugging Riven.

"Nice to see your smile again," said Riven.

"Hey Bloom, where's Tecna and Flora?" asked Helia with Timmy.

"They are upstairs with Aisha," said Bloom.

"Thanks," said Timmy.

"Wait, where's Sky?" asked Bloom.

"He said he'll be here in ten minutes. If you want, call him, we just talk to him during the ride here," said Timmy, trying to catch up to Helia.

"Thanks," sighed Bloom. She took out her phone and dial Sky.

"Hey Bloom, its Diaspro," said Diaspro.

_'Great,' _thought Bloom. "May I please talk to Prince Sky," said Bloom sweetly._  
_

"Sorry Bloom, but he's... Hey! Prince Sky you have important things to do," said Diaspro.

"Sorry Bloom, I thought I had control over my phone," said Sky staring at Diaspro.

"Its ok, but are you coming over," said Bloom.

"Yeah I have one more thing to do before I can go," said Sky.

"How long will that take?"

"About 2 minutes, I love you, but if you want me to come to Alfea, I have to leave the phone."

"Ok, but leave you phone in your pocket on vibrate, but when your doing important stuff on silent. I' sorry but I don't want Diaspro separating us," Bloom said a little desperately.

"She is not, look Bloom I love you," said Sky.

"Love you too," said Bloom ending the call with a sigh. Bloom walk over to the bench to wait.

''The only strong idea we thought of before, is the realms must form together," said Tecna.

"But we tried that and it didn't work out," said Aisha in a huff.

Aisha, Flora, Tecna, Helia and Timmy were upstairs in the living room of the Winx's dorm. They were trying to figure out some ways, or continue on previous ideas.

"But we never give, we should try again. This idea is the strongest to defeat Tritannus," said Flora.

"She's right," said Timmy and Helia.

Aisha took out her phone to look threw her photos for some stopped and said," I have an idea but it needs magic and a lot of help."

"Go on," said Tecna interested.

''I know this might sound obvious but its worth a try, but can we track down Tritannus without a chip on him," said Aisha.

"I think that's possible, but we can't be specific," said Timmy.

"Timmy is right we can only find him if with a live satellite," said Tecna.

"The satellite can be on top of the water, right?" said Flora.

"Yes it can," said Timmy. "But it would take about two to three days to make."

"What if I can help to make time go faster," said Tecna.

"Yep, let's get started," said Timmy on his mini computer beside Tecna.

"After when you done, Aisha, Helia and I will put it above the Infinite Ocean," said Flora. "One more thing we need make sure Tritannus can't find it."

"We can search up an invisibility spell in the archive of the library. Let's go," said Aisha walking out of the room followed by Flora and Helia.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect

**I'm soo sorry that I didn't write a new chapter yesterday, I was kinda busy. Thanks for the reviews that are supporting me. Don't forget I'll except or think about adding your ideas to my story. Just keep on reviewing. Don't forget I have a poll on my profile, so after this story I'll start on a new one. One more thing before the story my friend and I are writing together, if you like legend of korra and totally spies, please check it out we worked so hard on the story. If we have some followers we will post the other chapters we wrote. Our author name is winx2titansMusa2Raven. Hope you enjoy both of these stories.**

**Hopefully this makes up, and don't forget to review! **

**~~musa2flora**

**BTW: Bold means author speaking only for this chapter... I think.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Perfect...

End of the Sparks Ocean - Tritannus and The Trix

" We have to think quick, because we don't know when Tritannus is going to wake up," said Stormy looking over at Tritannus.

" Don't forget Icy, she can be done any minute now," said Darcy annoyed. "I think the first thing we need to do is get rid of the Winx."

" Thanks for stating the obvious," said Stormy rolling her eyes. I think we should leave the love doves, and plan something that can hurt or even make the Winx die," she said with a smirk.

" That's harsh... I like it!" said Darcy with a wide evil smile across her face. " But the problem is what spell are we going to use, plus we need a distraction to cast the spell."

" I got a better idea, what if we stay with 'the help' so we can get a distraction, which is Tritannus and Icy. Then we cast the spell that would hurt the Winx," said Stormy.

" There is one small problem," sighed Darcy. " Since the Winx dorks have stronger power then us. We need to use our Dark Sirienix convergence, which includes Icy."

" She's never going to agree with us," said Stormy dodging a rock.

" What if Tritannus agrees to it," said Darcy. " When Icy comes back here, I'll put hypnosis spell on Tritannus saying the plan, and Icy agrees to, because she loves Tritannus," said Darcy with a slight evil laugh.

* * *

I go to Icy, and you'l start your hypnosis spell," said Stormy swimming away.

Darcy swam over to the sleeping Tritannus. " Seriously, Tritannus could be sleeping beauty. Well without the beauty part," she said obnoxiously. Tritannus rolled over slapping Darcy in her face, bumping into a wall. Rocks fell on top of Darcy.

"I'm so getting revenge," mumbled Darcy. Darcy moved every single rock, so she doesn't wake up Tritannus. _"Finally... now what was that spell," _thought Darcy. She stood up, and dust herself off. She walked over to Tritannus and placed her hands on his head and said, " Dark Hypnotic."

Tritannus eyes open up wide and sat up.

" Repeat after me, Icy we created an amazing plan! If the Winx attack us, I will distract them, while you and your sisters hide behind the it is a good time to attack them, use the Dark Sirienix Convergence on them," said Darcy.

" Icy we created an amazing plan! If the Winx attack us, I will distract them, while you and your sisters hide behind the it is a good time to attack them, use the Dark Sirienix Convergence on them," repeated Tritannus.

"Great," said Darcy seeing Stormy and Icy.

* * *

**This part is Icy and Stormy, talk. This part and the last part are happening at the same time, but different location. hopefully that made sense.**

Stormy swam up to the top of the cave, but didn't find Icy. She turned seeing her behind the cave. She swam back down. " It' taking you an awfully long time to do these spells," Stormy said suspiciously.

" I making it won't be detected!" Icy slightly screamed.

"Mmmeeoooww," said Stormy, doing the cat hands.

"What do you want, anyway," said Icy, a little bit annoyed.

"While you were doing this, we came up with a plan. And Tritannus wants to tell you," said Stormy happily.

"Ok, just let me do one more spell," said Icy casting icicles.

"Let's go!" They swam around the cave back the entrance.

* * *

"Tritannus, you wanted to see me," said Icy sweetly.

"Yes, I did. Icy we created an amazing plan! If the Winx attack us, I will distract them, while you and your sisters hide behind the it is a good time to attack them, use the Dark Sirienix Convergence on them," said Tritannus excitedly.

"That's great and all, but what are we going to do in the mean time," said Icy.

"Try to be unnoticed," said Darcy, trying to cover up. "You can finish up your spells and we will think of something," said Stormy.

Darcy gave Icy a shove to make her leave. When she left Tritannus collapsed back to sleep. " We have an excuse, why we didn't make a plan," said Stormy pointing at Tritannus sleeping. "Everything worked out, now we can relax," said Stormy trying to make a rock back.

"Prefect," said Darcy with a evil smirk.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for now, I post the next chapter tomorrow, I promise.**

**~~musa2flora**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey, I know its been a while since i didnt post the next chapter. I'm sorry that i broken my promise. Also i know that you are disappointed that this isnt the next chapter. Anyway I will post the next chapter next week, so dont worry. **

**Please respond to this note if there is anyone out there, and please go see my poll on my profile. One more thing my friend and i wrote a story that i recently updated please read. Destiny's Elements winx2titansMusa2Raven please check it out. **

**~~~musa2flora**


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Doubt it

**Hey guys! I kept my promised for my readers. This chapter is short, I apologize in advance for it being short. BUT, this weekend I can fit in two chapters. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to read and review. One more thing, I changed Aisha named to Layla cause I'm use to that name more in Winx Club.**

Chapter 4: Don't Doubt it

Aisha, Flora and Helia were walking side by side with each other. All having hope in their hearts. They were giggling, and making jokes about all the pervious missions.

" And remember the time when Musa 'accidentally' hit Riven, because she was mad him. That girl is one of a kind," said Layla.

" OMG, I can't believe Riven let it sly," said Flora. Helia and her were laughing so hard until...

" Flora, Flora, Flora." There Crystal stood there smiling at Helia and Flora. She was happy that she didn't do any work to get them back together. She smiled, and said "NVM," and walked out of there like nothing happened.

" What was that about?" questioned Helia.

" I don't know..." said Flora slowly.

" Just forget about it," said Layla grabbing their hands, running down the hall of mirrors.

Flora twisted the knob and walked in the library.

"What happened in here," said Flora curiously.

The archive library was a disaster! The books were all over the floor and the shelf's were about to fall apart.

" I think this is 'our' mess," said Layla slowly.

Flora look at her confused for a second and realized what Layla meant. " You are talking about the fight with The Trix, right?"

" Yeah..." responded Layla.

Helia began to pick up the books.

" What are you doing?" questioned Layla.

" This mess won't clean itself, beside, we might find the book through this process."

" Yeah, but we have magic it will only take a couple of seconds. Watch the master," said Layla a little bit rudely.

"Aaa... sweetie, you know that..." Flora tried to say.

Nothing happened when Layla tried to do the spell.

" Why won't it work," asked Layla.

"These books don't move with magic. We have to do it the manual way," said Flora, rubbing Layla's back.

"I'll call the others," said Flora.

" Hey!" said Musa walking with the other Winxs.

" Don't just stand there, help us!" said Layla.

"Sorry," said Roy, walking in.

" I didn't mean you, I mean...u..g..h" blushed Aisha.

" Guys, where's Bloom," asked Flora.

" She is still waiting for Sky," said Tecna grabbing some books.

"I'll be right back guys," said Flora walking out of the library.

Flora walked out to the front of Alfea. Trying to find Bloom, she saw Bloom sitting on the bench in front of the garden. Flora felt bad for Bloom, Sky is always running around to help Eraklyon, but never enough time for Bloom. She walked up to Bloom and said, "Hey sweetie! Are you feeling alright?"

" Yeah, just waiting for Sky," said Bloom with a smile.

" Sweetie you need to know that Sky is a very busy boy, and you always have to be happy when he finds time for you," said Flora.

" Yeah, but its Diaspro, she is taking Sky away from me," Bloom said sadly.

" Sky only loves you, and will always. Never, ever doubt it. There is other people who loves, and would like you to help us clean up a library."

" Ok, lets go."

Flora and Bloom opened the door and Bloom saw Sky there holding out his arms for Bloom to go into them. He span her around while she was laughing.

**I know, I know it was short. But I will try to give you longer chapters for next week. Dont forget to review!**

**Thank you everyone to continue to follow me even from a long period of time. **


End file.
